


Cornered

by WinterCap221b



Category: Marvel
Genre: Marvel Universe, Please Don't Kill Me, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCap221b/pseuds/WinterCap221b
Summary: Natasha decided to go after the Winter Soldier on her own. She quickly regrets this because the man she once loved is no longer there.





	

Natasha frantically looked around trying to find a way out but there was no escaping. In an attempt to outrun her pursuer, she had maneuvered herself into a windowless room that now turned out to be a trap. She was alone. The others were on a different mission not knowing that she had decided to face one of the most dangerous assassins in the world on her own.  
Natasha cursed under her breath and massaged her aching forearm where the attacker had hit her be-fore she could escape to this room. What had she been thinking? She had known he had been brain-washed. That his past self didn’t exist anymore. None of it. But a part of her had thought – hoped – that once he saw her, he would remember. Remember their training sessions, their missions, their love.  
But when she had been face to face with him a few minutes ago, she had immediately realised her mis-take. This man was empty. There wasn’t anything inside of him but the urge to kill and to complete his mission.  
And now she was hiding in that room like a coward, stripped off of her weapons which she had lost in the fight preceding her escape here, battered and bruised, hoping she could somehow sneak out without him noticing.  
Natasha carefully crept towards the door but she hadn’t even crossed half of the room when he suddenly filled the doorframe. For a man so huge and dressed in full battle armour, he had somehow managed to approach her as silently as a tiger, and before she could recover from the shock, he was already at her.  
Natasha fought like she had never fought before, knowing that the slightest mistake would mean her death. But it was useless. He was much faster and way too strong, and within minutes he had pushed her to a wall, his metal arm on her chest making it impossible to move.  
Breathing heavily and trying to fight back the fear Natasha stared at him. Looked into those steel-blue eyes, hoping to find the tiniest glimmer of recognition – but in vain.  
This was how she was going to die. Alone. Killed by the man she had once loved and who had loved her back but was now nothing but a ruthless weapon.  
His face was inches from hers. His long, unruly hair covered half of it, a menacing smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Something like a growl escaped him as he leaned even closer and, placing the tiniest little kiss on her nose, whispered: “I remember you.”


End file.
